The girl with the sunset hair
by EMermaid
Summary: Elaine tiene una vida normal hasta que se topa con Desmond y su grupo. Ven algo en ella que les ayudará con su cometido y ella acepta colaborar. Pero algo le ocurre a la máquina del Animus y se transporta en cuerpo y mente viajando en el tiempo al Renacimiento. Con la ayuda de Leonardo y Ezio encontrará respuestas sobre su identidad y papel en la historia de los Assassinos.


**Hola! Quiero presentaros una nueva historia creada por pura diversión y quiero aclarar que basada en el Assassin's Creed (II y Brotherhood podría decirse). La protagonista es totalmente un personaje inventado por mí, aunque meto también los propios del videojuego. Espero que os guste y que me disculpéis porque acabo de empezar y por equivocación ayer subí el capitulo en sucio. Quiero pedir disculpas a los que lo leyeron y agradecer a ****Asumi-chan ****su crítica. **

**GRACIAS A TODOS! 3 3**

Londres, Año 2013.

Se despertó pensando lo frustrante que era no poder conocer a esos grandes hombres y mujeres, genios, artistas. Esa gente que admiraba… que llevaban siglos muertos.  
Y con ese pensamiento se levantó de su cama para empezar otro monótono día de trabajo.  
La crisis había afectado a su economía familiar y tuvo que dejar sus estudios, por lo tanto había salido al mundo laboral antes de lo pensado, apenas tenía veinte años.  
En esta época tan caótica solía hablarse del pasado continuamente, pero ella pensaba en otro pasado, uno que no había conocido.  
Se moría cada vez que leía un libro o un artículo sobre la vida de los artistas de épocas desde el renacimiento hasta la más cercana del romanticismo. Se moría al ver las lagunas de información, lo que los investigadores no lograban descubrir sobre un personaje histórico.  
A menudo soñaba con una máquina del tiempo que la llevaba al año que ella más deseara.

La vida de nuestra protagonista, Elaine Bennett, era común hasta ahora. Lo único que se podía destacar, era sin duda, que no sabía quién eran sus padres biológicos. La adoptaron una pareja de británicos que estaban de viaje en España. En la agencia no sabía nada de aquel bebé, por eso, la susodicha pareja, se decidió por ella. Se la llevaron a su residencia londinense y la criaron siempre dejándola saber su misteriosa procedencia. Cuando fue creciendo esto le lleno la cabeza de preguntas. Siempre había sido una chica curiosa, demasiado en ocasiones. Sus padres ya habían pedido a la agencia que investigara pero había sido inútil hasta con pruebas de ADN.

Elaine, se había pasado todo el invierno trabajando como ayudante de la directora de un magazine de viajes. Gracias a este trabajo se había podido independizar. Ahora vivía en diminuto piso en Bedale street, en el centro de Londres.

Ese lluvioso día de primavera, volvía corriendo desde la parada de tren, se había olvidado el paraguas. De repente oyó un _¡espera!_ Se giró por si era para ella. Entre la lluvia vio a una persona encapuchada, corriendo hacía ella. Sintió miedo y salió corriendo desesperada, sacando las llaves para no perder ni un segundo en meterse en casa.

Por fin llegó y cerró de un portazo. Subió las escaleras, tropezando, la faltaba el aire, y por fin cerró la puerta de su apartamento con todas las cadenas de seguridad. Se quedó mirando la puerta unos minutos. Parecía que estaba a salvo.

Sintió un escalofrío. Se había dejado una ventana abierta. La casa estaba en penumbra. Al encender la luz se encontró a cuatro desconocidos en su sofá. Uno de ellos, el chico de la capucha. El miedo la bloqueó. Vio que dos de las personas se aproximaban hacia ella. Una chica menuda con pelo alocado y un hombre entrado en años con gafas. Intentó mover las piernas hacía la puerta, pero había cerrado con tanto ímpetu que no le daría tiempo a salir sin que ellos la atraparan. Metió la mano en el bolso, rezando, para coger el móvil y llamar a la policía. Uno de ellos, tan rápido como un rayo, se acercó a Elaine y la sujetó la mano, apretando, lo que hizo que se le deslizara de los dedos y cayera al suelo. El chico lo recogió y se apoyó en la pared, al lado del sofá. Los oídos empezaban a pitarle. Tenía que gritar. Pedir ayuda. Intentó abrir la ventana de nuevo, el mango se le resbalaba a causa de cómo le estaban sudando las manos. Estaba tan desesperada que tiró con todas sus fuerzas, lo que hizo que el mango saliera volando. No podía creerlo. No tenía escapatoria. Las lágrimas casi no le dejaban ver y empezó a gritar. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto?

Mientras Elaine se encogía en el suelo, la chica se aproximó a ella, con un gesto de disculpa.

—No queremos hacerte daño, perdónanos. Debes escucharnos —repetía despacio con una voz aguda.

— ¿¡Escucharos!? —gritó Elaine—. ¡Os habéis colado en mi casa! Y ese… —Señaló al chico de la capucha, que aún la llevaba puesta— ¡me ha perseguido! ¿¡Qué está pasando!?

Acto seguido se dio cuenta, ¿cómo demonios había entrado? Entonces el encapuchado señaló la ventana.

— ¡Dejaos de cháchara! No tenemos tiempo para tantas explicaciones —saltó el joven que le había quitado el móvil, un chico de gafas.

—¡Shaun! Le hemos dado un susto de muerte.-le espetó la chica. Que se volvió de nuevo, sonriendo a Elaine. — Hemos venido porque necesitamos saber si nos puedes ayudar en nuestra misión.

Elaine sentía estar viviendo una pesadilla.

— A grandes rasgos, somos una especie de investigadores, que han descubierto que la humanidad, la tierra está amenazada por un increíble poder. La secta de los templarios ha querido tener ese poder durante siglos y nosotros tenemos que evitarlo. Se ha descubierto la manera de, a través del ADN de determinados individuos, viajar al pasado mentalmente, por la memoria los antepasados. Sé que suena a locura, pero es así. Mi hijo Desmond es uno de estos individuos. — el hombre mayor señalo al encapuchado el cual por fin se quitó la capucha y descubrió su rostro. Elaine sintió, al ver su rostro, una sensación por todo su cuerpo que la estremeció. Todos parecieron darse cuenta de lo que había sentido Elaine. Desmond incluido.

Se acercó a ella. Elaine vio que debajo de sus enormes ojos había unas sombras muy oscuras que le daban un aspecto enfermizo.

— Necesito saber si tú tienes algo que ver con mi pasado. La maquina que hace que pueda revivir la vida de mis antepasados tiene lagunas, fragmentos que no puede leer y que me quedan en blanco. Esta mañana en el tren, te sentaste cerca y sentí algo tan fuerte que tuve una visión. Fue borrosa pero tu rostro claro, corrías por un prado. Y después de eso sentí que todo mi ser podía desaparecer.

Siguieron hablando y contándole acerca de la Hermandad de los Asesinos y la Secta de los Templarios hasta bien entrada la noche. Elaine estaba atónita. Seguía sin creerse que todo lo que sabía hasta ahora fuera falso. Esos individuos hablaban de cosas tan imposibles, de conspiraciones, asesinatos, hasta de magia. Ella negaba con la cabeza sin poder asimilarlo todo de golpe. Entonces sintió que la chica la cogía de las manos.

—Es normal que creas que estamos locos. Pero es tan real como el hecho de que nos encontremos aquí, contigo. Desmond tuvo esa visión. Y lo más seguro es que nos puedas ser de ayuda. Una ayuda que realmente necesitamos—. Elaine la miró y aunque no vio maldad en sus pequeños ojos, no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar ante tal situación. Siempre había sido curiosa, pero con aquella forma de irrumpir en su casa y casi de atacarla hasta la enfurecía. Sintió que la situación le estaba superando, se levantó y fue a la cocina. Como buena inglesa que era decidió hacer té.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesita de comedor, esperando. Se notaba la tensión del momento.

Elaine daba vuelta por la cocina, pensando y analizando todo lo que le habían contado. Necesitaban su ayuda, pero no sabía en qué consistía su papel.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer exactamente?—. A la chica, la cual justo en ese momento se presentó como Rebecca Crane, se le iluminó el rostro. Empezó a hablar atropelladamente, sobre el procedimiento de cómo llevaban a cabo sus acciones. Le contó que ella era la creadora del Animus 2.0, un sistema capaz de desbloquear la memoria genética de un sujeto, es decir, recuerdos de sus antepasados que han quedado codificados en su ADN. El Animus proyecta esos recuerdos en un entorno de realidad virtual en tres dimensiones que el sujeto puede explorar, con mucha más rapidez y eficacia que el de la asociación templaría de Abstergo. También le explicó el papel de Shaun, el joven de gafas y de William y Desmond Miles. Este último el sujeto cuyos antepasados eran personajes importantes en la Hermandad de Asesinos.

Elaine entonces se dio cuenta que si usaban esa máquina con ella, podría saber exactamente quién era y de donde venía. Esto le animó un poco. Aunque también era un inconveniente, según Shaun tenía que saber que memoria iba a decodificar, saber la historia de cada sujeto antes. Ir a ciegas podía ocasionar que la memoria se fragmentara y la mente de Elaine colapsara, tenía muchos riesgos pero la idea de descubrir pudo más. Aceptó y fueron a por aparatos a una furgoneta que habían aparcado en frente. Llenaron la casa de ordenadores y cables, pusieron dos camillas que se conectaban a los portátiles a través de una especie de brazalete el cual hacía el análisis del ADN. Estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaba todo el cuerpo cuando se sentó en aquella camilla que la transportaría al pasado. Pero, ¿al pasado de quién?

Cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en la locura que estaba cometiendo, podían freírla el cerebro.

La máquina hizo un ruido y aunque tenía los ojos cerrados podía sentir una luz muy fuerte que la envolvía. Sintió como su cuerpo se hacía liviano como una pluma y acto seguido una velocidad que la arrastraba. Dejó su mente en blanco. Y desapareció de su apartamento, de Londres y del año 2013.


End file.
